The continuing increase of data transfer rates between electronic devices such as communication devices has driven the need to increase the operating speeds for these devices. In order to achieve higher operating speeds, and subsequently increase bandwidth, communication devices may utilize components that operate at higher operating speeds. However, data transfer rates between such higher speed components, such as components of a computing system, have been the bottleneck of the overall system, such as a computing system with a central processing unit (CPU) capable of operating at 4.0 GHz, but only having the capability to transfer data between one or more components of the system at 800 MHz, for example. Uses of optical devices and/or signals to transfer electronic data between components of communication devices have provided improvements in overall system operating speeds. Optical signals may be utilized for performing electronic data transfer between components of a device by first receiving electrical signals from a first component of a device, converting the received electrical signals to optical signals, transmitting the optical signals over certain distances, converting the optical signals to electrical signals, and providing the electrical signals to a second component of a device, as just an example. In one type of electronic data transfer, a light source, such as a light emitting diode (LED) or a laser diode, for example, may produce the optical signals, and an interconnect device such, as a via, may at least partially provide optical signals from a source to a destination. Due at least in part to the operating speeds of optical devices, as well as the characteristics of optical signals, alignment of optical devices such as optical interfaces may be particularly important. Assembly of optical devices that complies with particular alignment criteria may be complex, expensive, and/or involve numerous process steps.